


Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angsty and fluffy sort of, Episode Related, Episode: s09e21 King of the Damned, F/M, season 9 x21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Crowley x ReaderBeta: @raspberrymamaWord Count: 5.990 (whoops)A/N: This is a rewrite of only the Crowley scenes in Episode 21, Season 9, King of the Damned, to include the reader. If you haven’t seen the episode, violence, death of a baddie not Crowls, witty repartee, lots of snark, fluffy toward the end. This was written for @whispersandwhiskerburn‘s Much Ado About SPN Challenge with the prompt, “Some rise by sin, and some by virture fall. Some run from breaks of ice, and answer none, and some condemned for one fault alone.” As well as the prompts, Abaddon, quips and a Quincunx (Hoodoo symbol).This was also written for @idreamofhazel and @impala-dreamer 1k/2k Sammy Says Writing Challenge with the prompt, “ Is it a kinky thing?” Congrats again guys on the milestones.





	Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night

(Aesthetic made by me. DO NOT POST this ANYWHERE else)

 

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/159746276991/do-not-go-gentle-into-that-good-night)

 

 

Crowley leaned over the table looking intently to the demons he thought were loyal to him. “So I look to you my trusted advisors, to restore confidence, to soothe those jangled nerves. Spread the word. The King is back and the Kingdom is once again on sound footing. So, all those with me, say “Yo!” he said with a smirk.

 

 

Everyone was silent as they looked at the ground. Crowley looked at each one of them waiting for the answer he thought was obvious. But no one spoke up. He turned slowly as he heard a female voice speak behind him.

 

 

“Yo!” said Abaddon. She stood in the doorway, martini in hand wearing a Quincunx necklace, “I mean I’m literally with you, not with you with you.”

 

 

Crowley looked back at his advisors, his face becoming flushed with intense anger. They sided with her! “You betrayed me?!” Crowley all but growled. All of his advisors looked away at that moment. “No one in the history of torture’s been tortured with torture like the torture you’ll be tortured with!”

 

 

Abaddon answered in a melodic tone, “ Relax, everyone. You did the new Queen a solid. You are sitting at the popular kid’s table.” Abaddon made her way over to a gray upholstered chair her attention on Crowley, her tone while seemingly pleasant was full of sarcasm and well-disguised disgust. “Now Crowley, let’s talk turkey. I know you helped the Winchesters get their hands on the first blade, yes? And I’m hearing that one of them also has the Mark of Cain -- All bad news, since the blade is the one thing that can bring about my --”

 

 

“Utter destruction,” Crowley stated with a slight smirk on his face.

 

 

Abaddon chuckled, “To be indelicate,” she said quietly. Her voice got louder as she kept talking, “But here’s the thing, pet-- Same goes for you and once I’m gone, who do you think’s next on those cute boys’ list?”

 

 

Crowley’s eyes narrowed and he smirked. Even if what she was saying was true, there was no reason to let his real thoughts shine through. When she was dead, he’d worry about his own mortality.

 

 

Abaddon continued, “That’s right; so let’s get real. Join me in taking out the Winchesters and that ridiculous blade, and then we’ll deal with each other,” she said before taking a sip of her drink.

 

 

Crowley exhaled sharply before moving closer to her. “To be clear...I’ll not be joining you ever.”

 

 

Abaddon chuckled.

 

 

“Except at your death scene, where I shall burst into song. Goodbye. You have no hold over me.” Crowley turned his back to Abaddon, ready to leave.

 

 

“Oh no?” Abaddon inquired with a smirk. With a snap of her fingers, Gavin was thrown into the living room and past the double doors of the bedroom part of the hotel suite.

 

 

“Gavin, honey, say hello to daddy.”

 

 

“How did you--?”

 

 

Abaddon smirked, content with the shock on Crowley’s face. If the boy didn’t work, she had further leverage on the former King.

 

 

“I know a spell or two, Crowley,” Abaddon said in a bored tone.

 

 

“Are you mad?” Crowley asked with an incredulous look on his face. “This is your big card? The boy and I loathe each other. I made it clear in the past -- I don’t care what happens to the little bugger.”

 

 

“No. But that was before...wasn’t it?”

 

 

Crowley looked at Abaddon a bit worried now.

 

 

“See I know all about your little problem -- bingeing on blood, going right to the edge of being human -- all of those human feelings.”

 

 

Crowley shook his head, “I’m clean.”

 

 

Abaddon chuckled at his attempt to dissuade her of his predicament. “And I’m willing to bet that there’s a smidgen of humanity in there somewhere.”

 

 

Crowley held a poker face, “Not a chance.”

 

 

Abaddon frowned at his response before shrugging and snapping her fingers, this time bringing you into the hotel room in your pajamas. You looked around the room seeing Crowley. You took in his tense face and saw a man dressed in period clothing beside you. Did you end up in a Renaissance fair? One look to your right at the gorgeous redhead and you knew you were in danger. You glanced back at Crowley’s face and saw the worry flash over his features before he made a poker face yet again. You felt stupid standing there in your barely there silk pajamas. You didn’t miss the way the dangerous red head looked over your figure, drinking in the amount of skin exposed. You gulped audibly which made her chuckle. You assumed that she was Abaddon, the Knight of Hell that Crowley was afraid of. The very one you were both hiding from. Gulp. She took a sip of her drink before turning her head back to Crowley.

 

 

Abaddon gestured at you, “This one was hard to find. You hide her well I must say. This human has stayed by you. Your demons are mine but your human is still yours. How cute. Sources tell me, you even drank from her. She was your own little blood bank,“ Abaddon shuddered at the thought. “How unKing-like of you, feeding off a human. Like some common monster, a vampire even. Tsk. Tsk. No wonder you lost Hell.” Abaddon took another sip of her drink watching as emotions flitted across Crowley’s face. She enjoyed seeing him squirm. Abaddon sighed happily and stretched her arms around the back of the chair. “I wonder why you choose her? Curious little thing isn’t she?” Abaddon asked keeping her attention on Crowley.

 

 

She gracefully moved her wrist and you felt yourself moving forward even when you desperately wanted to go the other way and out the door. When you were standing right next to Abaddon, she frowned at you, “Silly human. You can’t possibly think you can withstand my powers.” You glared at her which Abaddon thought was adorable and she winked at you. Abaddon held out her hand, touching your curls as her first finger slowly wrapped around them.

 

 

Your eyes focused on her for the most part, shifted nervously every so often to Crowley. He kept a poker face as he looked back at you.

 

 

Abaddon didn’t even notice the small glance and just continued. “Now don’t get me wrong I don’t want to have to hurt this precious little human. I’d much rather enjoy seeing why she fascinates you. Maybe see if she can fascinate me too?” she said with a shrug.

 

 

Crowley’s jaw clenched as he thought about the implication of what Abaddon was saying.

 

 

“I wonder which one of these is your weakness? Your son or your lover? The son you were horrible to or the woman who stood by you and loves every part of your dark damaged soul. What a choice, isn’t it?”

 

 

Abaddon held up his hand making Gavin’s eyes bleed. He let out a litany of pleadings and cries of pain. Crowley tried to remain stoic and unphased. You watched horrified, your eyes begging him to tell her to stop.

 

 

“You know these ghoulish party tricks don’t impress. Seen worse, done worse,” he stated defiantly, hoping Abaddon would just stop. He couldn’t give in and besides the only thing that would really get him was you. If Abaddon started with you, he would give in in a heartbeat. Maybe showing fainted indifference would make her stop this before she ever got to you?

 

 

You shook your head and Crowley looked at you with a warning look to not interfere. Abaddon’s face contorted into anger that Crowley was still snarky as ever. She upped the torture and simply smirked at him nodding her head knowing he’d cave eventually.

 

 

“You’re playing a weak hand, Red!” Crowley yelled.

 

 

The torture stopped a moment later. Crowley was relieved but remained stoic. You heard Gavin’s body fall on the ground and went to check on him when Abaddon’s hand reached out and grabbed your upper arm painfully tight.

 

 

“Am I?” Abaddon turned to you and just as she flicked her wrist, you started to fall down but before you hit the ground, before any wounds appeared on your body, Crowley relented, “You proved your point.”

 

 

Abaddon smiled a huge smile like the Cheshire cat. She motioned for you to sit next to her but you moved to the couch across from her and near the fireplace. She laughed. Crowley quickly joined you and pulled you into a hug, which you leaned into. Abaddon smirked at the both of you.

 

 

“So she’s your weakness? Your Queen, even?” Abaddon asked though she clearly already knew the answer. You and Crowley remained silent while her eyes took in your figure again and all the skin your pj’s left exposed.

 

 

“Is it a kinky thing?”

 

 

Crowley looked at Abaddon like she’d sprouted three heads.

 

 

“Is what a kinky thing?” he all but growled.

 

 

Abaddon sighed and placed her drink on the table near her. “Is being with a human a demonic kink I’m not aware of? Is it the feelings? Feelings can be a kink I suppose or maybe it’s the hit of feelings when you’re inside her? How kinky. Or maybe this one likes things other humans don’t. She looks kinky. Forgive me for being rather un-delicate but inquiring minds want to know. Please don’t tell me it’s as prosaic as love.”

 

 

Crowley and you both remained silent.

 

 

Abaddon laughed a hearty laugh, “Forgive me. How rude of me to laugh. No wonder your Kingdom fell though. The former King of Hell loving a human? Surely, you didn’t think the few followers you had left, would just fall in line with that fact. A human Queen? You must be some kind of sex goddess darling.”

 

 

“The name is Y/N,” you say definitively. Crowley gives you a warning look.

 

 

Abaddon chuckled, “And it speaks and it’s feisty just like your former King. How adorable. Some rise by sin, and some by virtue fall. Some run from breaks of ice, and answer none, and some condemned for one fault alone.”

 

 

Crowley frowned. “A Knight of Hell spouting Shakespeare? Is that for my benefit? And here I thought you were all brute strength but apparently you read and philosophize.”

 

 

Abaddon smirked at Crowley. “Some by virtue fall. A demon with feelings, saving his human. I’d say that’s virtuous for a demon, no?”

 

 

“And some are condemned for one fault alone. In this case, your pride,” you added.

 

 

Abaddon chuckled, “I love this one. Fearless and feisty. Has so much faith in you but darling you haven't met me yet. Maybe you’d have faith in me too? And woman to woman, isn’t it nice to see a woman in power?”

 

 

“It is,” you held out your hand. “Hi there. I’m Y/N, the Queen of Hell. Nice to make you acquaintance.”

 

 

Abaddon looked at your outstretched hand about to say something when Gavin groaned behind you.

 

 

“Get the poor boy a towel will you, Peter. No reason for him to have blood on his hands,” Abaddon yelled to the hench-demon.

 

 

Gavin grabbed the towel and cleaned himself up before moving over to where Crowley was sitting.

 

 

“You are not my father. My father was Fergus MacLeod, a simple tailor.”

 

 

“And so the dysfunctional family relations begins,” Abaddon stated with a chuckle.

 

 

“Fergus MacLeod,” you mouthed.

 

 

Crowley rolled his eyes. Abaddon raised her eyebrow at the fact that you didn’t know his real name.

 

 

Gavin continued undeterred by your side conversation, “A drunk. A monster.”

 

 

Abaddon chimed in, “Sounds about right.”

 

 

“He’s a fantastic husband. Very loving and --.”

 

 

“Is he now?” Abaddon asked flashing Crowley a knowing smile. “Makes me wonder what he’d be like without his addiction.”

 

 

“I was with him from the beginning,“ you fired back.

 

 

“You get more interesting by the second, pet.” Abaddon cooed.

 

 

“He looked nothing like you and I buried him,” Gavin continued.

 

 

Crowley held out his arms, “A lot can change in 291 years.”

 

 

“What?” Gavin exclaimed.

 

 

Crowley took his arms off your body and then took off the lampshade turning the lamp on and off before holding out his hands to show his son electricity. Gavin walked closer to the lamp. Crowley watched Abaddon who gave him a shrug before she looked curiously at Gavin.

 

 

“Can you cook a pigeon on it?” Gavin inquired.

 

 

“Why would you cook a pigeon to begin with?” you asked confused.

 

 

Abaddon looked down, trying not to laugh, “Not terribly quick is he?” She lifted her head up not a moment later, all traces of her jovial tone lost as she opened the window to a small terrace to let Gavin take a look.

 

 

“Holy mother of God.”

 

 

You tried not to snicker. Crowley looked embarrassed while Abaddon couldn’t stop smirking.

 

 

“We’re among the stars! Are we in heaven then? You must be angels,” Gavin cried out.

 

 

“Wow,” you, Crowley and Abaddon all said at the same time.

 

 

Very quickly, the conversation turned into how Crowley was still alive which lead into him selling his soul and what for. Awkward to say the least.

 

 

“You sold your soul? Sold it?! For an extra few inches of willy?!” Gavin yelled.

 

 

Crowley shrugged his shoulders, “Priorities change. I wasn’t the bon vivant that I am now.”

 

 

Gavin stuttered confused by the word choice.

 

 

Crowley rolled his eyes. When he continued, he used his hands to gesture as he talked. “I’ll simplify -- My soul did a stint in hell, where it became demonized. Then I had to possess another person so I could traffic with the living. Any of this sticking?”

 

 

Gavin chuckled. “I - I can’t be consorting with a demon!”

 

 

“Not just any demon. I’m the King -- The King of Hell! And this is my Queen.” Finally Gavin turned towards you, really looking at you. He nodded his head in what you thought was respect? Deference? Returning his gaze to his father, he sighed heavily and held up his hands.

 

 

“And there you were, worried the old man wouldn’t amount to much,” Crowley said with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

 

The tension in the room was suffocating. Growing tired of the back and forth, Abaddon walked over to you and Crowley hovering over your seated forms. She grabbed your arm. Crowley bolt up, trying to get you back but she held up her hand and Crowley was pinned to the other side of the room.

 

 

“Now, pet I just want to get acquainted with this lovely creature. And you have a son to get acquainted with, after all.”

 

 

“Y/N. My name is Y/N, not darling, sweetie, pet -”

 

 

“I did it again. Yes of course, Y/N, “ Abaddon said with mock sincerity. “We have some girl talk to do. No guys allowed but don’t worry. I’ll take good care of you.”

 

 

Crowley looked even more worried. Abaddon sighed. “She’s my leverage. With her alive and ticking I can get you to do anything I want. Now why would I kill her?” her tone bored at having to state the obvious.

 

 

Crowley looked at you worried but you shook your head. You could deal with this bitch and she had made a compelling reason to keep you alive after all. All the same you shoved her off your arm. “I can go into the bedroom myself. Thank you. No manhandling necessary.”

 

 

Abaddon looked impressed and held her hands up. You walked into the room with her on your heels. She smiled at you and released Crowley from the wall closing the door behind her. She motioned for you to join her on the bed but you stood by the window waving off her invitation to sit. She smirked at you from her seated position, legs crossed.

 

 

“What girl talk are you interested in exactly?” you said with a distinct edge, wanting to get this over with.

 

 

“Straight to the point. I like that. Well, a feisty, clever girl like yourself liking Crowley? I need to know why. What do you see in him?”

 

 

“Aside from the romance, award-winning personality and the sex?”

 

 

“So he made a good deal then?”

 

 

“And he knows how to use it,” you confessed with a confused and slightly disgusted face at having to answer such personal questions about Crowley from Abaddon.

 

 

“Does he now?” her tone clearly not convinced, “I know a few tricks myself.”

 

 

You snorted. “Not happening.”

 

 

She shrugged, “We’ll see. I usually get what I want, Precious. What makes you loyal to him anyway? You’re a human? He takes souls, makes deals, kills your kind... Why choose to be with him? Aren’t you a hunter? A good one at that, right up there with the Winchesters, if my sources are correct.”

 

 

“They are correct. I’m a hell of a lot of awesome in one package. Not that you’d know but you don’t choose who to love. Love chooses you to some extent. Is it difficult, me being a hunter and him being the King of Hell, sure, but we make it work. My loyalty comes from love not fear, like yours. Fear is a good motivator unless there’s someone scarier.”

 

 

“Well that’s quite honest given the situation. Thank you dear,” she said with a thoughtful smile. “Now let’s talk a little more about why Crowley likes you so much. Why a human at all really?”

 

 

Crowley might be able to take the hench-demon guarding the bedroom door but he would never risk your safety, so the only option left to him was pretend all of this was normal. Re-connecting with his only son, the son he failed would have been a dream come true if you weren’t in the line of fire. It was rather hard to get the conversation flowing when all he was thinking about was you.

 

 

Sighing heavily, Crowley picked up the newspaper with shaky hands. He started reading the sports page of the “Cleveland Examiner” looking at the headline, "Buccaneers Beat Saints." Crowley glanced over at Gavin every so often and couldn’t ignore the hateful glares Gavin sent his way. A minute later, Crowley sighed heavily and crumbled up the paper, turning his attention to his son.

 

 

“Why do you hate me?” Crowley asked matter-of-factly.

 

 

“Why do I hate you?” Gavin yelled.

 

 

“I mean, I beat you, starved you, came home drunk, beat you some more, woke up hungover, and yeah, I beat you. In all fairness, I didn’t really have any role models. My mother was a witch!”

 

 

“I grew up thinkin’ -- knowin’ I was nothin’. Less than nothin’! You worked me harder than the horse! You never let me go to school. To this day, I can’t read!”

 

 

“It’s overrated.” Crowley got out of the chair and continued, “Most of Europe couldn’t read. You want to read?” Crowley inquired as he placed his first two fingers on Gavin’s forehead. Gavin pushed himself back. “Read,” Crowley commanded. Gavin looked down and grabbed the newspaper out of Crowley’s hands.

 

 

“Some Buccaneers beat the Saints? Can this be?”

 

 

Crowley raised his eyebrows at Gavin’s statement.

 

 

Gavin paused and then looked down at the newspaper.

 

 

“I can read!”

 

 

Crowley held out his arms, “King of Hell. Plenty of Perks,” he continued with a smirk.

 

 

Gavin took a step back, a slight smile on his face, “So, if you’re the King...that would make me… Prince?” he asked hesitantly.

 

 

Crowley became animated and talked with his hands, “And you say I’ve never given you anything. A title.”

 

 

“And if I was to accept you as my father, you could keep me from burning in Hell?” Gavin inquired as he moved around the room.

 

 

Crowley smirked at him.

 

 

“No matter my sins?” he pressed.

 

 

“You’re negotiating with me.” He chuckled, “That’s my boy.”

 

 

Gavin smiled, “This might work out,” he stated as he sat down, newspaper in hand. “For the first time in my entire life, I can see possibilities, a future...Just as soon as you take me back to my own time and I can board that ship for the new world.”

 

 

“Uh, about that ship…” Crowley started

 

 

“What about the ship?”

 

 

Crowley narrowed his eyes, debating whether to tell his son the truth. He decided to slough it off, “It’s not important.”

 

 

Crowley spoke to the demon behind Gavin standing outside the bedroom doors. “You can tell Abaddon I’m ready for that chat and I want her to bring Y/N out as well.”

 

 

Peter, Abaddon’s henchman knocked on the door before opening. Before the demon could say anything, Abaddon glided out with you on her heels. She kept you close to her as she re-entered the room eying Crowley and Gavin.

 

 

“See, she’s not harmed in any way. I just talked to the poor girl. But you understand why I would like her to stay by me for a bit now?”

 

 

Crowley frowned growing more worried at Abaddon’s continued interest in you. She handed Crowley a cellphone. “Do be a good boy and call...Squirrel and Moose? That’s what you call them right?”

 

 

Crowley nearly ripped the phone out of her hands.

 

 

Dean picked up the phone immediately, “It’s about time. Where the hell have you been?”

 

 

“I told you I’d be in touch when I’d found Abaddon. Well...I’m in touch.”

 

 

“Where are you?”

 

 

“First things first. I’ll give you the location of the first blade. You two fetch it, I’ll keep her in my sights, then we’ll remove her from the payroll for good,” he stated with a smirk looking up at her. Abaddon looked at him and smirked lifting her head to stare straight ahead.

 

 

An uneasy silence fell over everyone. Crowley sat with Gavin, you and Abaddon as Mozart’s “Piano Sonata No.11” played in the background waiting for the Winchesters to get the blade and to kill Abaddon. You’ve never been so nervous in your life. Her sick fascination with you would only spell doom for you if Dean failed to kill Abaddon. Crowley seemed to sense your nervousness and grabbed your hand, whispering, “Don’t worry, pet. Dean will kill her. You’ll be just fine.” He always had a way of making you calm. You sat back in the chair content to make the best out of a bad situation. No matter what went down next, you had Crowley’s back and this bitch wasn’t going to take your throne or play with you anymore. She was going to die, one way or another.

 

 

His phone went off a few minutes later, grabbing everyone’s attention. Crowley dug around in the pocket of his suit for the phone, “Oh. Hello?”

 

 

Dean answered, “Damn it, Crowley, the grave is guarded!”

 

 

“That’s absurd.”

 

 

“A hellhound!”

 

 

“No, no, no she was collected.”

 

 

“The hell she was.”

 

 

“Guys,” Sam shouted.

 

 

“Time was. no one would dare disobey the King.”

 

 

“Guys,” Sam yelled again.

 

 

“I’m gonna put you on speaker, “ Dean said.

 

 

Crowley spoke through the growls of the hellhound, “Juliet. It’s Papa. Stand down.” Juliet whimpered and walked off.

 

 

“You’re welcome.” Crowley ended the call and then grabbed another newspaper.

 

 

A few minutes later, Gavin dropped his newspaper down on the coffee table and looked over at his father. “I’m going back on the ship when you come back. It’s been nice catching up but -.”

 

 

“You will do no such a thing.”

 

 

“You have not been my father for 291 years. You don’t get to -”

 

 

“I have always been your father and I forbid you to -.”

 

 

Abaddon looked over at you, “He this forceful with you?”

 

 

You scoffed back at her, which prompted her to smirk back at you.

 

 

Gavin walked to the bedroom of the suite, “What are you talking about? Of course I’m boarding the ship when I go back! I want to go back to my life.”

 

 

“It’s not a good idea.”

 

 

“I’m going to the colonies. I’m workin’ my way across. I’ve given my word.”

 

 

“Gavin, listen to your father. I know what’s...best for you.”

 

 

Gavin slammed the door in Crowley’s face. “Kids,” Crowley muttered. He sighed heavily before picking up the phone yet again. “Squirrel. I hope you were nice to your father.”

 

 

“What? Shut up,” he stated confused and uncomfortable with the question. “Look, we got the blade.”

 

 

“You do? Well you need to get it here at once. Cleveland, Humboldt Hotel. Penthouse, of course. When you get here, I’ll take you to Abaddon. I’ll draw her out and then you can skewer the ignorant hag.”

 

 

Abaddon looked over at Crowley, pissed.

 

 

“Just selling it, “ Crowley whispered to her, hand over the retriever.

 

 

“All right, we’re on our way.”

 

 

“Oh Dean, you need to get a move on. It’s a good day’s drive from Poughkeepsie.”

 

 

“What are you talking about? We’re not even near there.”

 

 

“Yeah, like I said, you need to leave Poughkeepsie right away.”

 

 

Crowley smirked at Abaddon as he hung up.

 

 

“Nice. But here’s the thing ---You’ve been plotting with those boys for some time now. When they get here, it’ll be you, the Winchesters and the First Blade, and little old me in one place. Now, I don’t mind stiff odds, but…” Abaddon opened a drawer, “...let’s be reasonable,” she says as she shoots Crowley point blank. He falls down onto the chair near him. You rushed over to his side afraid for him but Abaddon snapped her fingers and grabbed you around the waist holding you against the side of her body. “Wouldn’t want your precious pet harmed in the crossfire now,” she threw you into the arms of her guard. The second he caught you, his eyes turned black as coal. “Put her in the room with Gavin. Make sure she’s alive when Dean and Crowley die.”

 

 

“Yes, mistress.”

 

 

“Oh and dear? No touching the pretty little human. Are we clear?”

 

 

The demon gulped. “Yes sire.”

 

 

“Good boy. Demons are quite loyal to the right master. Now where we? Oh right, I shot you.”

 

 

Crowley’s voice was strained, from the pain of bullet in his arm, “Have you lost your mind?!” He questioned angrily.

 

 

Abaddon chuckled darkly, “Little trick I learned from Henry Winchester. He pulled the same stunt on me. I had a devil’s trap carved into the bullet.” Crowley’s face paled and his eyes widened as Abaddon walked up to him.

 

 

Abaddon proceeded to tease Crowley, standing over him as she said, “You’re not seriously damaged, just...powerless.” She smirked down at a worried Crowley. His eyes temporarily squinted with anger and pain before returning to a fearful expression; worried that Dean wouldn’t be able to pull it off without his help.

 

 

Abaddon’s henchman, Peter, led you and Gavin into the bedroom. Peter looked you up and down giving you a bored, angry look at having to babysit two humans.

 

 

“So you’re my father’s girlfriend?”

 

 

“Wife, actually?

 

 

“Wife. Wow.”

 

 

“And he’s better -.”

 

 

“Better than he was with you, yes. Your father is quite loving and romantic and not at all abusive. Maybe because he’s able to feel emotions?”

 

 

Gavin gave you a confused look, “Demons have feelings?”

 

 

“Normally no. but let’s just say right now, Crowley has feelings. Even before now, he’s always been the most upstanding of demons. Holding himself quite respectfully where I’m concerned. He is sorry for how he treated you, though he might not say it to your face. He thinks about it a lot because we’ve been thinking about having kids of our own. Crowley takes care of me and loves me through and through. And I feel the same for him. I wish you could know your father as he is now.”

 

 

“I have to go back.”

 

 

“I know and for that I am sorry. The father that beat you, died all those centuries ago. Crowley is not Fergus.”

 

 

“Thank you.”

 

 

The henchman was about ready to puke. He heard the door open and then Crowley talking to someone.

 

 

“Hello Dean,” Crowley offered as he clutched his injured arm. “Love the crazy bloodlust in your eyes.”

 

 

Dean walked up slowly to Crowley, eyeing him cautiously. He tapped the tip of the blade against his yellow jacket as he moved closer to the demon King.

 

 

“Let’s not waste time. I’ll take you to Abaddon.” Crowley squinted his eyes before continuing, “It’s not far,” Crowley confessed as he looked to his right at the fast approaching demon. Dean acted swiftly taking the cue and plunging the First Blade into Abaddon’s henchman before throwing him into the cabinet, only to be pinned to the wall by Abaddon.

 

 

She glided into the room chuckling. “A boy and his Blade. And still no match for the new Queen,” she replied with a smirk. Glass shattered under her feet. She extended her hand forcing his body into the wall, the glass of the painting behind him shattering with the effort. Abaddon chuckled, “So, first... you'll die... painfully. And then Crowley will watch his son die -- ditto -- and then the King himself.” she smirked at Crowley’s fearful gaze. “And blade destroyed. That's quite a to-do list.”

 

 

You and Gavin decided to stay in the bedroom until the fight was over. Dean with the Mark of Cain burning brightly struggled to get free of Abaddon's hold. When he did, he struggled to get to her, as if walking against a strong wind. His gaze predatory. Abaddon struggled to keep Dean away, although she eventually managed to pin him to the wall again, laughing as he dropped the First Blade. Dean looked down at the bloody blade and concentrated on moving it into his hand. When the blade began to move, Abaddon’s face changed from haughty to fearful. Suddenly, Sam burst into the room as Dean made the blade fly into his hand. He advanced on Abaddon who attempted to use her powers on him to no avail.

 

 

Abaddon looked down as Dean stabbed her in the stomach with the First Blade, lifting her clear off the ground. Abaddon roared as a bright fiery light coursed through her body. She clenched her teeth and screamed as the light poured out of her mouth and eyes. The light shone through the vessel she was wearing, revealing the fragile human bones underneath. A strong gust of wind blew through the hotel room. Light shone through her flesh tearing at the skin. Dean’s gaze turned murderous. Abaddon tried to pull the blade out before she screamed and fell onto the floor dead. Influenced by the Mark, Dean slammed the blade down onto Abaddon’s already dead body over and over until Sam stopped him.

 

 

“Dean! Dean! Stop! You can stop,” Sam shouted. Dean looked up like a lost puppy, with blood all over his face; lost and confused and horrified at what he’d done. He just couldn’t stop. He dropped the bloody blade and stared at it.

 

 

You picked that moment to walk out looking at the badly beaten body of Abaddon and a lost Dean. You give him a wide berth as you run over to Crowley. Crowley took his left hand and caressed your cheek. “I’m okay poppet. The ginger twat just shot me. Gotta get this bullet out and then I’ll be right as rain, love.” Crowley took a blade and worked on removing the bullet from his right shoulder, grunting all the way.

 

 

“You could at least -- Aah! -- Help me with this.”

 

 

“Can I help?” you questioned tentatively.

 

 

Crowley shook his head. “I’ll get it love.”

 

 

Sam tucked away the first blade, “We didn't kill you, Crowley, even though it would've been very easy. Isn't that enough?”

 

 

Crowley scowled.

 

 

“No, but we’ll take it,” you answered back.

 

 

Crowley smirked at your comment and added, “You owe me. Do I get no credit for warning you this was a trap?”

 

 

Sam scoffed and looked confused.

 

 

"Poughkeepsie ring a bell?

 

 

His gaze fell on Dean’s for a second. Dean just looked at Crowley, Crowley looked from Sam to Dean, knife still digging around in his shoulder. Sam sighed and looked away clearly angry, jaw clenching. Crowley laughed as he looked from one brother to the other.

 

 

“Ooh, I sense drama.” You couldn’t help but laugh at his rather enthusiastic way of saying it.

 

 

Sam let out a deep breath, standing up straight.

 

 

“Nice to see you again, Y/N.”

 

 

“Nice to see fellow hunters and even better when you’re not taking shots at my husband.”

 

 

“Still say you picked the wrong man.”

 

 

You and Crowley both sigh.

 

 

After a pause Dean changed gears, “I just still can’t get over the fact that Crowley has a son,” Dean confessed. He wiped his bloody hands on a towel he snagged from the bathroom. "How’s he doing, by the way?”

 

 

Crowley closed his eyes concentrating on locating the bullet. He looked away from both you and Dean for a bit. He stuck his finger into the wound grabbing the bullet out and yanking, “Ow.” He stared at the small bullet before throwing it into the large metal bowl, beside his armchair. “How do you think?” he replied to Dean.

 

 

Sam raised his eyebrow. Dean looked at Sam when he told Crowley, “You get that he's got to go back, right?” He turned his gaze to Crowley, “To his own time?” he added.

 

 

Crowley wiped his bloody hands on a handkerchief. “If the lad goes back, his destiny is to board a ship bound for America. That ship went down in a storm. All hands were lost.” Sam sighed heavily. “He had one chance in this world to change his life,” Crowley sighed in response, holding up his hands, “You want that to all end in tragedy?”

 

 

Dean shrugged, “Well, I don't know what to tell you. Them's the rules. He goes back.”

 

 

You rolled your eyes. Crowley’s eyes slowly turned from you to Sam as he started speaking, “The lore all says the same thing -- you change any one thing in the past, the ripple effect impacts everything that follows.” Sam’s voice was less harsh than Dean’s as he moved closer to Crowley, almost imploring him to see reason.

 

 

Crowley looked at Sam and Dean incredulously. “Please. No one bends the rules like you two bend the rules. He's one misfit kid. He impacts no one.”

 

 

“You don't bend that rule, okay? You don't. We'll take him back to the bunker, figure out the spell. That's the way it's got to be,” Sam’s tone almost apologetic, his puppy dogs eyes on full display.

 

 

Crowley looked at both brothers nearly growling at them, face flushed with anger. “Can I at least say goodbye?” The Winchesters looked at each and motioned for him to go ahead. Crowley walked out of the chair, grabbed your hand and then threw down the handkerchief onto the armchair as you both made your way to the bedroom. Gavin was leaning against the mattress.

 

 

“'I’ll cheer the day when the last trace of humanity leaves me. Feelings.” Crowley confessed with a shutter.

 

 

Sam frowned at Crowley’s comment. It was so quiet that the only sound that could be heard were the footsteps of you and Crowley as you both walked towards Gavin. Crowley looked back at the Winchesters before closing the door to the bedroom with his powers. Sam and Dean rushed to the doors opening them with zeal but finding no one there.

 

 

Dean yelled, “Damn it, Crowley!”

 

 

Crowley teleported both you and Gavin to a field.

 

 

Gavin asked emotionally, “The ship went down?” Crowley looked down at the ground in response.

 

 

“Well, that's a good fit with the rest of my life,” his son responded.

 

 

Crowley lifted his head up addressing Gavin, “Mustn't snivel, Gavin. It might fit the old life. This one could be different.”

 

 

Gavin cried out, “I don't know the first thing about the 21st Century!”

 

 

Crowley shrugged off his concern, “You'll be fine. Just avoid cheap whiskey and cheap hookers.” Crowley’s face and voice hold some emotion to them, “Look at me, getting all fatherly.”

 

 

“So this is goodbye, then?”

 

 

“Yes. Forever. Unless, of course, I catch you smoking, in which case, I'll smack you stupid.”

 

 

Gavin smiled at that before continuing, “Goodbye, then. And thank you...father.” Gavin stretched his arms out ready for the hug, but Crowley stopped him holding up his hand.

 

 

“Whoa, whoa. Easy, easy. As you were.”

 

 

Gavin took a step back

 

 

“Goodbye, Gavin. Oh, uh... Don't go mentioning that whole "Prince of Hell" thing. Doesn't play too well in most circles.”

 

 

“It was nice to meet you Y/N. Take care of him, will you?”

 

 

“Of course, Gavin. Take care of yourself.”

 

 

Crowley grabbed your hand and before you know it, you were both on a beach somewhere. You both let out a huge breath and closed your eyes, as you smelled the salty sea air, instantly feeling calmer. You looked out at the expansive beach before you. It must be a private one because one else was there; miles of sand just for the two of you.

 

 

“It’s just ours, Crowley stated answering your unasked question.

 

 

He made two comfy upholstered chairs appear along with a giant umbrella shielding you both from the sun as well as a table with your favorite drink on it.

 

 

“After the day we had, I thought we could both use a vacation to Maui. It’s wonderful this time of year. Tomorrow we can worry about the Kingdom, but tonight let’s just enjoy each other.”

 

 

Crowley grabbed his glass of Craig and you picked up yours clicking it with his.

 

 

“To our love and our Kingdom.”

 

 

“To our love and our Kingdom,” you repeated.

 

 

You took a sip while you looked out at the peaceful sea in front of you.

 

After the day you had, you wanted nothing more than to be with Crowley just like this. A quiet, relaxing day with your King, sipping your drink overlooking the ocean. What more could a girl want?


End file.
